Albus Severus - Fraternity
by Cronix92
Summary: The first year of Albus Severus Potter comes around. How will the the young Potter do in Hogwarts especially with a twist that gets fellow students talking? Evil stirs beyond the walls of Hogwarts and vengeance might visit the historic school, where the offspring of past generations now dwell. What will the year hold?
1. Chapter 1 - 19 Years Later

Chapter One

Nineteen Years Later

 _Dark Wizard Still At Large_

 _Although the wizarding community has largely enjoyed peace since the famous defeat of the Dark Wizard, He Who Must Not Be Named, and his followers (labelled 'Death Eaters') 19 years prior at the hands of Harry Potter and the collective of the then-students and staff of Hogwarts and the society shrouded in mystery, the Order of the Phoenix, some of these Death Eaters still remain at large today._

 _Of those still evading the Aurors, the most dangerous could possibly be one Rodolphus Lestrange, whose wife, Bellatrix Lestrange, was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts. Rodolphus was previously apprehended along with his wife and several others just after the first fall of You-Know-Who for the use of the Cruciatus Curse on the Aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom, which lead to irreversible damage and insanity._

 _"_ _Rodolphus is vicious and malicious. He and Bellatrix were two peas in a pod for sure, relishing in the darkness. It is vital that we catch him before he fancies trying to be a 'Dark Lord' himself," says Auror, Ronald Weasley, veteran of the Battle of Hogwarts._

 _It seems almost extraordinary that these Dark wizards have managed to elude capture for so long. Could it be possible that Aurors are looking the other way instead of capturing these foes of the community?_

 _Me, myself and I, along with my adoring fans, want to know!_

"Right ugly blighter, isn't he?' asked Rose, looking at the moving picture of Rodolphus Lestrange.

Albus Severus Potter closed the wizarding newspaper, _The Daily Prophet_ , with a silent nod.

"I can't believe they're implying Dad and the other Aurors would help Dark wizards. Especially this Rodolphus character. He's one of those that attacked Neville's parents,' said James Potter, Albus' older brother who would be starting his second year at Hogwarts. James had dark brown hair and blue eyes, taller than Albus and a smirk that said trouble would soon follow. Rose Weasley was their cousin, in the same year as Albus with bushy red hair that fell to her lower back and warm brown eyes. She had also inherited her father's freckles and her mother's large front teeth. Albus looked more like Harry, scrawny with unkempt black hair and piercing eyes. He has been told many times that he and his father had gotten their eyes from his grandmother, Lily Potter.

The Hogwarts Express rolled along, the scenery outside the window changing from rolling hills to flat plains and farmlands. Albus was feeling very nervous. Earlier, on Platform 9¾, he had pulled his father aside.

"What if I end up in Slytherin?" he had asked.

"Albus Severus, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, and one of them was probably one of the bravest men I had ever known and he was in Slytherin," Harry had replied with a smile.

"But just say if it happens?" Albus persisted.

"Then Slytherin house would have gained an outstanding young wizard. If you really are concerned about it, the Sorting Hat does take your opinion into account," Harry said.

"Really?"

"It did for me," Harry had replied with a wink.

Albus wasn't sure if any of that was true since his father had never mentioned that part before but he merely nodded and greeted his family before boarding the train.

"Who wrote that article anyway?" James asked, causing Albus to jerk out of his reverie.

"Oh, um… Rita Skeeter," Albus said, glancing at the paper again.

"Not that old hag again. I would have thought Mother had put her in her place but apparently she never learns," Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

Albus merely shrugged, not really caring about the old story he had heard plenty of times of how his Aunt Hermione had figured out Rita Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus (a person who could change into an animal and back at will) and captured her.

"So, Alby, looking forward to the Sorting Ceremony?" James asked with a smirk. "Can't wait to be in Slytherin, can you?"

'Oh, James, not this again. Leave Albus alone," Rose said with a sigh as she reached for a carry-on bag she had placed beneath her seat.

"What? He _might_ end up in Slytherin!' James said, eyeing Albus to see his reaction.

Everytime the talk came to the Hogwarts houses, Albus felt a wave of anxiety and nausea. There were four houses one could be sorted into at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Slytherin house had produced more Dark wizards than the other houses and thus gained a dark reputation. It was also the house of He Who Must Not Be Named, whose ancestor was Salazar Slytherin, founder of the house. Slytherins were mostly cunning, ambitious people. Gryffindors were brave and chivalrous. Hufflepuffs were kind, patient and hard workers, masters of none. Ravenclaws were witty and intelligent. Albus didn't really feel like any of the houses described him but felt he might just fit in with Hufflepuff. His older, adopted brother, Teddy Lupin was in Hufflepuff house and had been made Head Boy.

"I don't want to talk about it,' Albus said and looked out the window as rain began to pour outside.

"Drop it," Rose said as James opened his mouth again and this he heeded her after catching the cold look in her usually warm eyes. They had learned from a young age that Rose was a kind and caring person until she got angry. That was when injuries happened. She had pulled out a book entitled _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Don't you already know that thing by heart?" James asked.

"Of course not. It's over a thousand pages," Rose said, her eyes flying over the words as she read at top speed.

"You've read it like ten times already," James pointed out.

"And your point is?" she asked, still not looking away from the book.

"What's the point of rereading something? I just don't get it."

"Maybe that is why you didn't do as well in your exams as you could have," Rose said simply.

James opened his mouth angrily, paused a moment and then decided against it and closed his mouth again.

They spent most of the journey in relative silence. Students were running up and down the hallway outside their compartment, screaming and laughing. A few of James and Rose's friends came by, talked about their summers and so on before leaving again. A young girl, a first year by her looks, walked by their compartment looking nervous as she surveyed everything. When she made eye contact with Albus, her eyes went wide and she left so quickly, he could have sworn she had vanished into thin air. She had seemed vaguely familiar, but he was sure his mind was toying with him. _She wouldn't be here… She couldn't be…_

When the lamps in the train came on by themselves, Rose suggested they get into their robes. She and James pulled on their black Hogwarts robes trimmed with red to indicate they were in Gryffindor. Albus's robes were plain black with the Hogwarts crest on the breast. As soon as he is Sorted, the trimmings will match the colour of his house.

The rain outside had stopped as the train sped the last part of the journey through the night.

"Remember to leave your luggage," Rose said as the train started to slow down.

In no time at all, the Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt. Students poured from their compartments and into the hallways of the train, chattering happily and loudly. Albus allowed himself to be swept up by the crowd so that they could steer him in the right direction. He quickly lost sight of James and Rose but as he got off the train onto the platform of Hogsmeade Station, a familiar voice rang out through the night and he couldn't help smiling.

"Firs' year! Firs' years, this way! Come now, firs' years over here!"

The massive silhouette of the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, came into view, holding a lantern aloft. Hagrid was also the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. A half-giant, he towered over them all, with hands the size of dustbin lids, feet like small canoes and a tangled mess of black hair and beard that covered up most of his face apart from his beetle black eyes. Most people would find him intimidating but Albus knew Hagrid to be a kind and gentle soul.

"All righ', Albus?" he asked over the din of the crowd as Albus finally made it over to him.

Albus felt too nervous to speak so he merely nodded. Hagrid tapped him reassuringly on the shoulder which caused Albus' knees to buckle.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that'," Hagrid said, helping Albus up.

"All the firs' years here? All right, follow me!" Hagrid called loudly.

A bunch of kids with varying expressions came together and followed Hagrid away from the rest of the students.

"You will have a first glance of Hogwarts when we 'round the bend," Hagrid said, looking over his shoulder.

As they rounded the boulder, there was a collective gasp as the first years laid eyes upon the school. The castle stood majestically atop a cliff with many towers jutting upwards and numerous battlements and hundreds of windows alight, giving the impression of fireflies. Before them was a large, black lake with a number of small boats on the bank of the lake.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called as he took a whole boat up by himself. Albus clambered into one nearest him, followed by a blonde boy, a black girl and a girl he first thought was a boy due to her choppy, short hair. She frowned at him for staring before he quickly looked away, flushing.

"Everybody in? Right, now don't go leanin' over the edge otherwise you'll end up in the lake and I will not be pullin' ye out. I'll leave ye ter the giant squid. All right then, forward!"

At Hagrid's command, the small fleet of boats set off at once, steered by themselves towards the cliff upon which Hogwarts rested. Albus couldn't help but stare. After all he had heard about the castle, none of the stories could do it justice and this just from the outside. He couldn't wait to get inside and see every nook and cranny. There was a general murmuring and as he looked around, he could see the others pointing at the castle and whispering excitedly.

"Mind yer heads," Hagrid said as he bent forward, ducking beneath a curtain of ivy. The rest of them imitated him and soon they were within a cave that acted as boat house apparently. As soon as they docked, they scrambled out of their boats and stood waiting for Hagrid who seemed to have some difficulty dislodging himself. After a few seconds, he managed to extricate himself from his boat and turned to the door. He pulled out a flowery pink umbrella and tapped the door once. It creaked open and they followed him through the door up a jagged staircase that lead from the cave up towards the castle. They came to a door and Hagrid knocked three times. The door opened to reveal a young wizard standing there with warm smile. His hair was black streaked with pink and his eyes seemed to shift between green and blue. He wore robes of black trimmed with a deep red barely possible to see.

"Firs' years, Professor Rhyner,' Hagrid announced.

"Thank you Hagrid, I shall take them from here," Professor Rhyner said.

Hagrid nodded and went through the door.

"Good evening to you all. The rest of the students are still getting seated so still have a few more minutes before the Sorting begins. Now, at Hogwarts, you get sorted into a house. Once Sorted, your house will be somewhat like a family. Each house gains points due to the triumphs of its students, however; any rule breaking and points will be deducted. Please note that only teachers can award or deduct house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup, a great honour indeed. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. After the Sorting and the feast, your prefects will lead you to your respective common rooms. These common rooms will be your main residence within the castle and where you will most likely spend most of your free time. You attend classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitories and eat at your house table. Right then! Follow me and no need to be nervous. This will be a start of a wondrous journey for all of you."

Professor Rhyner turned and the first years followed him into a humongous hall whose ceiling was impossibly high. To their right, two doors stood open to reveal the outside. To their left was a grand marble staircase that led to the higher levels of the castles. Directly across from them two doors stood open to reveal the Great Hall where hundreds of students were sitting at four long tables with a thousand candles floating overhead. Professor Rhyner marched them past the doors to a smaller door next to them and ushered them inside. It was a smaller antechamber. All of them squeezed in tightly and Professor Rhyner called for them to form a single line. Albus found himself between the blonde boy and the girl with the choppy hair.

"All right! The Sorting Ceremony will start momentarily. Please remain here, _quietly_ , until I come fetch you."

With that, he turned and exited through the door that lead into the Great Hall. Albus could hear hundreds of voices droning through the wall like the buzz of cicadas. He was starting to get nervous again. In a matter of minutes, he will sit upon a three-legged stool, put a large and pointy hat on his head and be told to which house he belongs. Just as he began to tremble slightly with anxiety, Professor Rhyner opened the door with a smile.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me."

They filed out into the Great Hall and Albus looked quickly toward the ceiling he knew to be enchanted. It looked as though the hall was roofless but he had been told it is bewitched to look like the sky outside. Stars winked at him as the moon shone brightly. A few clouds drifted lazily about. Albus looked back down, to his right were the house tables with the students looking at the new first years. To his left was the teacher's table. He recognised Neville Longbottom, the Herbology teacher who smiled at him encouragingly. Hagrid was at the far end and gave him a small thumbs-up. In the middle of the table in a winged-back chair sat Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. His father described her as one of the most talented witches he had ever known. Her black hair was streaked with grey and pulled up in a tight bun beneath her emerald witch's hat that matched her emerald robes. Behind her square spectacles, she examined each student until her eyes fell on him and she smiled wryly. Albus returned the smile tentatively before turning his back on the teacher's table as Professor Rhyner now requested. They now faced the hundreds of students who fixed their eyes on the three legged stool upon which sat the ancient, patched and frayed Sorting Hat. After a few seconds of silence, a tear opened at the brim of the hat and it spoke.

" _Oh here we are_

 _Another year to start_

 _Many gone_

 _Many more to come_

 _The Houses Four still endure._

 _Brave Gryffindor_

 _Kind Hufflepuff_

 _Clever Ravenclaw_

 _Cunning Slytherin_

 _Strength and traits have each_

 _Yet divided, still unconquered_

 _But the time shall come_

 _When old prejudice will be forgotten_

 _And unity shall begin anew_

 _As in the days of old_

 _The time is now_

 _It is up to you_

 _Stand united_

 _Both here and faraway_

 _For unity will be required_

 _Before our new cycle is done."_

Albus stared at the hat with a quizzical look and he saw the same expression mirrored on the faces of the older students. As he glanced up the Hufflepuff table, he saw his brother, Teddy Lupin, easily distinguishable by his turquoise hair, his Head Boy pin on his chest gleamed in the candlelight but he too, had his brow furrowed. Slowly the clapping start until the hall burst into applause. The Sorting Hat inclined its tip to each table in turn and became still once more.

"Now, when I call your name, you will sit on the stool, place the hat upon your head and then proceed to the house table you are Sorted into."

Albus gulped. The time has come.

"Anders, Agatha!"

A girl with pale, curly blonde hair walked up and placed the hat on her head where it promptly fell over her ears. After a few seconds of silence, the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Agatha Anders, took the hat off, placed it back on the stool and with a broad smile, headed over to the cheering Hufflepuff table.

"Austin, Broderick!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table roared its approval and Albus could see James and Rose sitting next to each other, applauding their new addition.

The list went slowly and Albus only caught a name here and there as he started to focus on how hungry he actually was.

"Clare, Kennedy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus stared at the golden plates and goblets just as the ghosts arrived. Silvery in appearance, the ghosts glided silently overhead before settling at their respective tables.

"Dursley, Patricia!"

Albus did a double take at the name, and snapped his eyes to the girl walking to be Sorted next. It was the girl he had seen on the train but thought he was just imagining things. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and her back was straight, her eyes dark as she stalked to the Sorting Hat. He looked at James to see shock on his face as well. Patricia was the daughter of their Uncle Dudley whom they had not seen in many years due to his parents' hatred of magic. Now his daughter was at Hogwarts! He cannot imagine Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon being happy with this development. The Hat was quiet for almost a full minute before it shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

Patricia walked to the cheering Ravenclaw table and the Sorting commenced. Albus noticed her casting him a quick glance now and then.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The blonde boy next to him gave him a weak smile and walked to the stool. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius went to the Slytherin table to tumultuous applause. Albus looked at him for the first time with interest and saw his face was pale, slightly pointed and he was tall for his age. He had heard about the Malfoys of course. They were Dark wizards who, at the last moments of the Battle of Hogwarts, decided against aiding the Dark Lord further. Scorpius' father and his were enemies when they were at Hogwarts. He wondered if they would follow in the footsteps of their parents. He glanced at the Gryffindor table to find James glaring at Scorpius with distaste and rolled his eyes. Sometimes, his brother judged far too quickly.

"Potter, Albus!"

The hall went deathly quiet as everyone waited with bated breath to see where the second son of the famous Harry Potter would be sorted. Wishing something would happen to make people avert their eyes, Albus sighed and mentally kicked himself to move. He reached the stool and placed the hat on his head where it fell and obscured his vision.

"Ah! Another Potter. Your father was difficult to place, your brother less so. But you… you are like your father. I see courage, kindness, intelligence but also ambition, cunning, a thirst to prove yourself just as he wanted to. Fear also, for the labelling of society. Perhaps you can break perceptions? What say you?"

 _I don't know_ Albus thought.

"The most honest answer I had gotten in a long time. I know, SLYTHERIN!"

The Sorting Hat shouted the last word and Albus ripped it off immediately, feeling stunned. The Hall was quiet. His eyes found James' and they were both hard and amazed. Rose looked puzzled and Teddy mirrored the surprise of many of the students. Professor Rhyner nudged Albus and he stumbled over to the Slytherin table where no applause met him, just curious stares.

"Slytherin…" Albus sighed as he took his sat next to Scorpius Malfoy.

"It's not all bad," said Scorpius.

Albus looked up at his brother over at the Gryffindor table glaring at him as the Sorting continued. Every now and then, people would glance at him. It was making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"If you say so," Albus replied somewhat glumly.

"I do. I haven't properly introduced myself, have I? Scorpious Malfoy," the blonde said, holding out his hand.

Albus hesitated for a moment before grasping it. "Albus Potter, nice to meet you."

When the Sorting finally concluded with Ameria Zakon being sorted into Gryffindor, Professor Rhyner took the stool and Sorting Hat and left the hall through the antechamber. When he returned and seated himself behind the teacher's table, Professor McGonagall got to her feet and a hushed silence swept through the hall.

"Welcome! Welcome to you all! A new year of learning awaits and I shall make the announcements quick before we begin our feast. Students, new and old, should take note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. It is called forbidden for a reason. Hogsmeade is out of bounds as well to all below third year and those who are of age for the village trips must have a permission slip signed by a parent or a guardian. No exceptions. Mr Filch has a full list of banned items and for the twentieth year in a row insists on the mention of a blanket ban on all products from the shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Please remember that no magic is to be used in the corridors and duelling is strictly forbidden. Students would do well to remember that nothing gives a student the right to be out of bed after hours. Now, with that being said, let the feast begin!"

She sat down and food appeared out of nowhere and the tables groaned under the weight of the dishes. Albus, thankful for something to do and that the food now preoccupied the other students quickly filled his plate with some of his favourite dishes including meatballs, mashed potatoes and grilled cheese sandwiches. His goblet filled itself with pumpkin juice and he actively avoided it, never having liked the taste. Instead, he drank from a goblet of water that stood next to his pumpkin juice. There was very little talking as everyone ate, the only sound really was the clattering of knives and forks against plates. As Albus was helping himself to seconds, the Slytherin house ghost, the Bloody Baron, settled next to him. The Baron had wide, haunting eyes and chains hung from shackles around his wrists and ankles. Silvery blood seemed to flow from a wound in his chest.

"Welcome to Slytherin house. I truly hope you shall do this fine house good and help us win the House Cup. Goodness knows, we haven't gone this long without winning," the Baron said dolefully.

"You must be the Bloody Baron," Scorpius said after taking a sip from his goblet.

"Ah yes, the Malfoy boy. Your father never had much of a liking for me, I could tell. Never spoke to me once! But then, Lucius also lacked manners. I believe you are the first Malfoy to speak to me since your great-grandfather Abraxas."

The Baron turned his eyes to Albus, who suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Albus Potter. Your father killed the descendant of this house's founder," the Baron said blandly.

"I suppose he did, yes, sir,' Albus said, feeling his face getting redder.

"Riddle had the right idea at first. I cannot fault him. But to actually attack Hogwarts itself! I had not felt such anger in my thousand year death! No sir! I personally lead some students to points where they could be most useful in the battle. I would rather die again before I see Hogwarts fall in such a manner!"

Albus had no idea how to respond to this and looked toward Scorpius for aid. Scorpius was busy coughing as he had snorted whilst drinking. Albus thumped him on the back.

"Thanks," Scorpius replied.

Albus nodded and saw the puddings had arrived. He took a slice of chocolate cake and some peppermint pie and dug in. Scorpius was dishing up vast amounts of treacle tart.

"That's my dad's favourite," Albus said. He saw a few older Slytherins look at him and he quickly turned his attention back to his own dessert. When everyone had eaten their fill, the plates wiped themselves magically clean and everyone was talking merrily. Albus stifled a yawn with his hand and glanced at the teacher's table. Professor Longbottom was looking at him with concern but when he saw Albus looking at him, he quickly engaged in conversation with the Charms master, Filius Flitwick. Professor Flitwick was a tiny man was sat upon several cushions so that he could see over the table, with a shock of white hair. Professor McGonagall got to her feet once more and again silence fell almost immediately.

"I must say, that was a fine feast. Now that you are all fed and watered, I can only assume you would like to sleep so that you can be well-rested for your classes tomorrow. Off to bed and goodnight to you all."

There was shuffle as everyone got to their feet and the students headed toward the Entrance Hall.

"First years, this way please!" called a girl with a prefect badge on her chest. She had long black hair and icy blue eyes.

Albus, Scorpius and the other first years joined her at the top of the table.

"Follow me and keep up."

She walked through the double doors and across the Entrance Hall towards the dungeons. As they descended the stone steps, the air became cooler the farther they descended. Torches lit their way as they went down and even further down. Just as Albus wondered how far they still had to go, they had reached the end of the stairs. They were in a passageway with a blank stretch of wall except for a lone lantern that produced green flame. The prefect led them to the lantern and stopped in front of the lantern.

"All right, you lot. This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. No one outside our house may know where it is or how to access it, all right? My name is Megan Wolfe, if you ever need help with something, just ask. Right, now this patch of wall is the door. Just tell the password to the lantern. This year's password is _slithering._ "

As soon as Megan said the password, the wall sank into the ground to reveal an archway. She went inside and they followed. The Slytherin common room was a high-ceilinged room made of dark stone and black marble. The ornate fireplace was black but the flames were green and comfortably warm. Squashy black armchairs and sofas was scattered around the room along with tables, stools and dark wooden chairs. The carpets were plush and soft and the Slytherin colours of silver and green adorned the walls with the snake emblem staring at them from everywhere.

"Okay, girls, your dormitories are through the doors on the left, boys yours are on the right. Your doors will be labelled 'first years.' Your curfew is seven o'clock, Breakfast starts at seven and classes at nine. Break and lunch go together and dinner is directly after classes end. You will get your timetable from your Head of House tomorrow morning at breakfast. Right then, off to bed with you. Your belongings are already in your rooms. Good night."

Scorpius led the way to their dormitory. Along a corridor, they found a door labelled 'first years' and entered. Their dormitory was a rectangular room of dark stone. They had a marble fireplace that burned with a low fire but nowhere near as fine as the one in the common room. There were five beds, one against each of the four walls and one set higher up to be accessed by a ladder. Their trunks were already at the feet of their beds. Albus looked at his fellow first years and decided he should make his time here the best he can and decided to introduce himself to the other three boys. One was gangly and black, with chiselled features. One was rather large with tiny eyes and brutally short hair. The last one was brown haired and had a slight swagger to him. Albus quickly saw he and this boy would never make it further than the level of acquaintance.

"Albus Potter," he said, offering his hand. The other three seemed hesitant to shake until they saw Malfoy glaring at them.

"Dominique Zabini," said the black boy, shaking Albus' hand.

"Oliver Goyle," said the large boy.

"Adam Smith. Our fathers knew each other when they were here," said the boy with the swagger.

"I don't recall him mentioning a Smith," Albus said honestly, and Adam relinquished the handshake with a scowl.

"My father is Zacharias Smith. He was a Hufflepuff and part of your father's little Defence Against the Dark Arts group, Dumbledore's Army."

"I've heard about him. I was told he was a pathetic Quidditch commentator and an even worse player. Dung for brains mostly," Scorpius said with a haughty look that would have made his father proud.

"I'd watch myself if I were you, Malfoy. You and your family don't scare me," Adam said darkly.

"Oh please, I bet a Muggle infant would scare you. Just shut it, Smith. We have seven years together, let's not make it seven years you will regret," Scorpius said menacingly.

Adam glared at the pair of them and stalked off toward his bed on the far side of the room. He undressed, got in his pyjamas and pulled the curtains shut. Zabini and Goyle also decided to go about their business. Malfoy's eyes flashed and he took a deep breath before turning to Albus.

"Sorry about that. I usually keep my temper in check but people like that just annoy me."

"That's fine, I can understand that."

They turned to their beds. Malfoy's was the one with the ladder and after getting ready for bed, he clambered into bed.

"Night Albus, tomorrow the magic begins."

With that he pulled his curtains close.

Albus got into the bed diagonally below Scorpius' and pulled the curtain shut, wondering about his lessons tomorrow and how his family will react to him being in Slytherin and how his father would feel that he might actually be in the process of becoming friends with Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Magic Begins

Chapter Two

The Magic Begins

Albus woke early the next morning and silently got dressed with the rest of the boys in his dorm. He noticed that his black robes were now trimmed with green. He packed his schoolbag with all his books since he was yet unsure about what his timetable would be like along with a couple of ink bottles and a handful of quills. Before he stuck his wand in an inside pocket of his robes, he looked at it again with pride. Ten inches long, made from willow and containing a single tail hair from a unicorn. Since obtaining his wand from Ollivanders in Diagon Alley, he kept it with him most of the time, itching to pull it out and finally perform magic. His father and mother had laughed, his father knowingly, and they constantly reassured them he will learn soon. Now the day had finally arrived.

Albus and Scorpius left their dormitory and crossed the common room where some students were lounging, bleary eyed and yawning from the early rise.

A burly sixth year in front of them tapped the wall with his wand once and it opened to allow him to exit. The wall slid shut behind him. Albus took out his wand and tapped the wall. It sunk into the ground and allowed them into the dungeon passage. They hurried after the sixth year, up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall. The sun shone brightly through the windows as they crossed the hall. Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were descending the marble staircase as the Hufflepuffs came from a door next to the staircase. Albus' eyes swept over Gryffindors for a sign of his brother but he did not find James and was met with suspicious or ugly looks. The roof of the Great Hall showed a clear and sunny day awaited them. He sat down at the Slytherin table and pulled some toast, butter and bacon to his plate.

"I wonder how our timetable will be," he said to Scorpius.

"I don't really care as long as we can get started. I'm looking forward to Potions and Charms the most. How about you?"

"Transfiguration," Albus replied at once.

Scorpius looked at him with a small amount of surprise. But it was true, Albus had always been fascinated with Transfiguration. He had read _Transfiguration for Beginners_ and _Magical Theory_ at least twice before coming to Hogwarts. His mother said if he wasn't going to be careful, he was going to end up like Rose and his Aunt Hermione.

As they ate their breakfast, a fluttering came from overhead. At least a hundred owls soared through the open windows into the Great Hall to deliver packages and other post to the students. James had gotten an owl when he started the previous year, a tawny named Horus. When asked what he wanted, he declined a pet since he was torn between an owl and a cat and just couldn't decide. A handsome eagle owl landed in front of Scorpius and held out its leg. Malfoy detached the letter and the parcel, stroked the eagle owl once before it took off once more. A few moments later, a snowy owl landed in front of Albus. Her name was Athena. She dutifully held out her leg and Albus quickly detached his letter. He pushed his goblet of pumpkin juice at her. Athena hooted her thanks and dipped her beak into it a few times before spreading her wings and soaring back out the hall. Scorpius had already read his letter and was busy opening his parcel that turned out to contain a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and a box of Chocolate Frogs. He offered Albus some, and he took a Frog. He opened his letter to find his father's handwriting.

 _Dear Albus,_

 _I hope you are well and that you enjoyed the train ride to Hogwarts. I received an owl from Neville and Hagrid saying you were Sorted into Slytherin house. I just want you to know that it is nothing to be ashamed of and I am sure you will still do brilliantly. Do not let it affect your studies and don't dwell on it. Your grandparents were a bit shocked but your mother dealt with them quickly enough. I am proud of you no matter what. If James gives you a hard time about any of this, please let me know and I will make sure he gets a Howler._

 _Good luck with your classes today and remember, Hagrid has invited you to tea at his hut on Friday at 3 o'clock. Stay safe._

 _Love,_

 _Dad._

The letter cheered Albus somewhat and he looked over at the Gryffindor table. He found James after a few seconds of scanning. He was very intent on the porridge in front of him. Rose was a few places down from him and when she saw Albus, she smiled and waved at him. He smiled half-heartedly and waved back. As he was tucking the letter into his bag, Professor Horace Slughorn descended the Slytherin table, handing out timetables. Horace Slughorn was a short but exceedingly plump man with a bald head and a bushy walrus moustache that was silver.

"Albus Potter! Very nice to see you again. And young Mr Malfoy too! Charmed. It was such a pleasure teaching your parents. How is your father doing at St Mungo's, Scorpius?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Very well, thank you sir. He has been promoted, according to his letter this morning. Head of Ward,' Scorpius replied with a pleased look.

"Excellent, excellent. Albus, I must say I am ever so pleased to have a Potter in my house. I will hopefully be seeing you both at some of my little dinners?" he asked, looking at them expectantly.

After they assured them they will attend, he handed them their timetables and continued down the Slytherin table. Albus saw Professor Flitwick's head at students' elbows as he passed out the Ravenclaw timetables. Professor Longbottom was handing out for the Gryffindors and Professor Mackay, the Muggle Studies professor, for the Hufflepuffs.

Albus looked down at his timetable. Their first class was Transfiguration he saw with a grin. He checked and saw Transfiguration was their first lesson every day. After Transfiguration was Double Potions so at least Scorpius won't have long to wait. After break they had History of Magic, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

They quickly finished their breakfast and headed up the marble staircase to the first floor so that they won't be late. Outside the classroom were some Ravenclaws and he saw Patricia Dursley amongst them, looking nervous, standing a little away from her fellow Ravenclaws.

"Patricia?" he said.

She whipped around as though shocked.

"Oh, Albus it's you,' she said.

"Nice to see you again too, Cousin," he said with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, yes, very nice. I'm in a school where I don't belong. I'm going to be horrible in these classes," she said miserably, pushing her blond hair back behind her ear.

"Who is this?" Scorpius asked, having missed the conversation.

"Oh, Scorpius, this is my cousin, Patricia Dursley. Patricia, this is Scorpius Malfoy," said Albus.

"Scorpius? Not a very common name," Patricia said, looking Scorpius up and down.

"And Patricia is very much common," Scorpius replied.

"I know. That's why I prefer Trish," she replied.

"Trish it is then."

The bell rang and the door to the classroom opened. They filed, slightly nervous, into the classroom. It was a large room with desks facing the front where there was a desk and a blackboard. Pictures adorned the walls of animals and objects being transfigured, symbols and names of elements and then plain pictures of animals either sleeping or staring at the students with interest. The teacher was not yet present as they took their seats. Albus found himself between Trish and Scorpius at the front of the class. The door closed by itself after the last student took their seat. A sudden screech made the whole class jump in their seats. Heads swivelled to find the source of the noise. Albus looked up at the rafters where an eagle perched, a strange pink tinge just above its eyes. It spread its wings majestically and flew down, over their heads. Students ducked and covered their heads as the bird passed over them. When it reached the front of the class, the eagle transformed into a man. Professor Rhyner turned to his class with a welcoming smile. The students applauded and the teacher inclined his head in acceptance.

"Thank you, thank you. Always happy to please an audience," he said. "Now, who can tell me what I am?"

Several hands went into the air including Albus'. Professor Rhyner pointed at him.

"An Animagus, sir," Albus said.

"Quite right. Five points to Slytherin! Very well, welcome first years, to Transfiguration. I must warn you that of all branches of magic studies here at Hogwarts, Transfiguration is the most difficult and most dangerous. Because of that, I am afraid I can offer no leniency to anyone who tries to be foolish in this class, especially when it comes to their work. For your safety and that of your fellow students, any foolishness and I shall ask you to leave my class and never return. This is magic that requires the utmost attention and strength of will, and cannot be accomplished with your mind on your dinner."

Professor Rhyner flicked his wand and the blackboard became a raven. Another flick and it returned to normal. Albus was already enjoying himself and couldn't wait to get started.

However, it was very clear that they were very far from transfiguring blackboards into ravens. Professor Rhyner waved his wand and toothpicks floated to each of them and settled on their desks.

"All right, let's get down to it. You will be trying to turn your toothpick into a needle. Do not feel discouraged if you cannot manage straight away but try your best all the same. The incantation is: _Emulus._ Please repeat the incantation please."

" _Emulus_ ," the class chanted.

"Very good. This spell can be done by simply pointing your wand at your toothpick and speaking the incantation. Good luck!"

And so they started, pointing their wands at the toothpicks while saying the spell over and over. Albus concentrated so hard, he could feel the blood thrumming through his head. He pointed his wand at the toothpick and pictured in his mind how it turned into a needle and he willed it to be so.

" _Emulus!"_

The toothpick just lay there, as wooden as ever.

Trish prodded her wand against the toothpick and it vanished in a plume of flame. Professor Rhyner gave her another and recommended she just point her wand instead of prodding the object. Scorpius was also not having any luck at all with his toothpick. His face was red with concentration and his eyes narrowed as he tried again and again. At the end of the hour, no one had made a single change to their toothpick and felt discouraged.

"Never mind, never mind. I would have been quite surprised if any of you had managed the spell in your first lesson. We will try again tomorrow. But for homework, practise. Class dismissed."

Albus, Scorpius and Trish brought up the rear as the students left the classroom.

"I had hoped I would manage the first time," Albus said dispassionately.

"At least you didn't kill your toothpick," Trish muttered moodily as they followed the other students to the dungeons.

"I didn't get my hopes up too high. My father warned me that one rarely manages a spell the first time in Transfiguration. In his year only one witch managed it. Hermione Granger."

"That's my aunt," Albus said.

He knew Aunt Hermione was a brilliant witch. His dad and Uncle Ron always spoke of how she was the best witch of their age at Hogwarts. After the Battle for Hogwarts, the three of them returned to finish their seventh year at Hogwarts before Aunt Hermione joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Uncle Ron and his father did further studies to become Aurors, Dark wizard catchers.

"I think my father actually fancied her at one point when they at school here," Scorpius said.

"Really? I heard he called her a Mudblood more than once and that they didn't like one another," Albus said.

"I know but still, the look in his eye, I don't know. Just a feeling," Scorpius replied.

"What's a Mudblood?" Trish asked.

"Someone with non-magic parents, a Muggleborn," Scorpius answered.

"So I'm a Mudblood?" Trish asked.

"No, you would be half-blood because you're related to me," Albus answered. "Not that there is anything wrong with Muggleborns, mind you."

"Not many in Slytherin share that sentiment," Scorpius pointed out.

"Like Voldemort? His sentiments didn't do him good in the end, though, did they?" Albus replied coolly.

Scorpius went even paler at the mention of the Voldemort's name.

"I don't like hearing the name… Just so you know, I personally have nothing against Muggleborns," Scorpius said.

"I bet my family will be surprised if they hear a Malfoy takes that stance," Albus said, grinning.

"My father isn't too happy about it but I don't care."

Trish bade them goodbye in the Entrance Hall and left for Herbology. Scorpius and Albus went down the dungeons for Potions with the Gryffindors.

The classroom door was slightly ajar as they filed outside, waiting to be let in. The bell rang again. Still, the teacher did not tell them to enter. Albus sighed, squared his shoulders, and marched forward. He pushed the door further open.

The Potions classroom was dark and filled with a mixture of smells from mint to a sickly sweet rotting smell. From the roof hung dried herbs, horns of unicorns and other ingredients. The walls were lined with shelves with jars upon them. The jars were a truly eerie sight. One contained what looked like a withered heart, one had a paw floating in the liquid and the rest held appendages, organs or just clusters of tiny creatures. There were several large desks facing the front of the class with three stools to a desk. Beneath the blackboard was a grand mahogany desk gilded with gold. In the high-backed chair was the enormous and bald Professor Slughorn. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly agape, his walrus moustache not stirring. The Slytherins and Gryffindors edged nervously into the class.

"Is he sleeping?" asked a girl with auburn hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Professor?" Scorpius said loudly.

Professor Slughorn remained still. One Gryffindor boy with spiky blond hair walked right up to Slughorn tentatively and poked the teacher once on the arm with his finger. Still no reaction. The auburn hair girl looked terrified.

"Time to be brave," she muttered audibly.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! PROFESSOR SLUGHORN IS DEAD!" she screamed, tearing out of the door, yelling at the top of her lungs.

Professor Slughorn gave a lurch and was on his feet in an instant, wand out, looking around.

"Goodness, must have dozed off. Fumes from the Draught of Living Death you know. Sorry about that."

"Professor, Melanie had just run off to tell someone you are dead," said the spiky blond haired boy.

"Oh flibbertigibbet! Class, please stay put. Get your cauldrons mounted and get out your books, I'll be right back," Professor Slughorn said, jogging out of the room.

Albus giggled weakly but did as Slughorn instructed. He shared a desk with Scorpius and Zabini. He looked up to see the blond boy looking at him. Catching his eye, the boy got up from his desk and came over to Albus.

"Albus Potter? Son of Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Yes," Albus replied.

"Anthony Warbeck. I hope you don't mind my asking, but why are you in Slytherin? Given your family, I'd have expected you to be in Gryffindor."

"I don't know. It's the Hat's decision, isn't it?"

"Yes, quite so, but still. Your father beat the Heir of Slytherin, but now you are in the very house he despised."

"My father didn't despise Slytherin house. Just most of the people in it because of choices and actions made by them. I assume you have a point you are trying to get to?" Albus said.

He could feel his face was getting red. It usually happened when he felt self-conscious or angry. Or both. In this case, it happened to be both.

"My point is, I think beating He Who Must Not Be Named might have caused some of his evil to go into your dad and now it spawned itself in you, putting you in Slytherin," Anthony replied smoothly, his eyes darting across Albus' face to gauge the effect of his words.

Albus' hands shook with supressed anger.

"Well, if my dad knew what rubbish they allowed into Gryffindor now you're here, I bet he'd be ashamed he ever was one," Albus shot back.

"Don't you dare say a word against me or the noble house of Gryffindor!" Warbeck spat, his hand plunging into his robes, drawing his wand.

"What are you going to do with that? Poke him?" Scorpius sneered.

"Go away before a crack my cauldron on your head," Albus said darkly, his eyes narrowed.

Warbeck was about to open his mouth when a voice from the doorway asked, "What is going on here, boys?"

Professor Slughorn was back with Melanie. He was eyeing Warbeck with a raised eyebrow. The latter stowed his wand away and went to his seat, but not before giving Albus and Scorpius a look of pure loathing.

"Very well then, now that everyone has settled down and my nature of my death has been sorted out, welcome to Potions class first years!

"Since this class rarely requires the use of a wand or spells, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. Potions is a very exact art. The soft, shimmering fumes, the hotly boiling water, the delicate flames and the enticing scent of Potions… It is beyond explanation. I can teach you how to bottle luck, cure poison, even bring someone back from the brink of death (depending on the nature of course). Please note that not everyone is a dab hand at this subject. Accuracy, concentration and timing are everything!

"Right, now on to today's lesson. To get you started, I thought we would do something _fun_. Scamander's Elixir! Can anyone tell me what it does?"

Slughorn looked at the class expectantly. Scorpius raised his hand.

Slughorn pointed at him.

"It's a potion that causes the drinker to make random animal noises, sir, both magical and regular."

"Correct! Five points to Slytherin. Now, although this is an amusing potion, well-known for entertainment and pranks, drinking too much of it could be poisonous. No more than a mouthful. Though the effects wear off within an hour, the potion itself takes much at least a week to leave the system. The instructions are on the blackboard," Slughorn flicked his wand and the instructions appeared, "and the ingredients are in the cupboard. When you are finished, put some in a flask to be tested and marked. Begin!"

There was a scuffle as everyone went to get their ingredients. Once back at their table, Albus read through the instructions twice before sorting his ingredients in the order he would use them. He filled his cauldron halfway with water as did the rest of his class. Slughorn swept his with his wand and flames sputtered into life beneath their cauldrons. Within minutes the water was boiling. Albus read the instructions again added a splash of his first ingredient. He looked at Scorpius' potion which was bright pink by now. He turned his attention back to his potion and started stirring as the instructions stated, twice clockwise, once anti-clockwise, repeat four times. He added tongue of chameleon followed by one drop of Mandrake juice. His potion turned a pale pink. Hoping he was still on track, he read his next instructions and continued on. Slughorn was walking around the class now, giving advice, adjusting fires, complimenting where it was deserved. Warbeck's potion was somewhere between pink and white. Scorpius' was turning violet. Albus looked around as he waited for his potion to stew the Venomous Tentacula leaf. Goyle's potion was emitting blue smoke. Melanie's potion was on the border between blue and purple. As he returned his attention to his potion, he saw it was also violet now. He glanced at the instructions that said violet was nearing the end of the potion. He added his last two ingredients and stirred feverishly. The violet turned to a deep purple just as the instructions said it would when ready. Feeling immensely relieved, he took up a glass vial and ladled some of his potion into it for marking. Scorpius gave him a grin, his own dark purple potion already in its crystal vial. Slughorn stopped at Warbeck potion, which now was a vivid pink. He stirred it once and the potion when to a light shade of purple. He nodded once and came over to Albus' table. He smiled and nodded at Zabini's potion. He finally came to Scorpius and Albus. He looked at the cauldrons and then took up both vials, studying them carefully.

"Excellent work! Both of you have done splendidly. However, Mr Malfoy beat you by a shade Mr Potter. Still, well done to you both. Twenty points to Slytherin. Oh and Miss Sylvia, five points to Gryffindor for caring," Slughorn added with a smile. Auburn-haired Melanie flushed and smile.

Everyone brought their vials to Slughorn's desk for marking. He had each person take a sip from their potion. Those who managed to get it right or near enough were soon making animal noises, the racket reverberating in the dungeon. Goyle had coughed on his potion and sprouted rabbit ears. Professor Slughorn sent him to the hospital wing. Scorpius took a sip from his vial, looked at Albus, opened his mouth and neighed like a horse. Albus laughed and Scorpius joined in, even his laugh a neighing sound. Albus took a swig of his own vial. It tasted like chocolate melting on his tongue followed by a sudden burning like pepper before it went down his throat. He felt his throat warm up and opened his mouth to tell Scorpius about the odd sensation but no words escaped his lips. He was honking like a goose which caused Scorpius to neigh even louder. Slughorn smiled at the pair of them and handed them their marks for the lesson. Scorpius had gotten an O which was the highest grade, Outstanding. Albus had gotten an E, the second best mark, Exceeds Expectations. After O and E there was A for Acceptable, which was the last pass mark. Then there were, from bad to worst, P for Poor, D for Dreadful and T for Troll. The rest of the hour was filled with elephant trumpeting, goose honking, horse neighing, lion roaring, cat mewing, dog barking, phoenix song, wolf howls, snake hissing, hawk screeching and many more besides. The effects of the potion began to dwindle as the bell rang to signal break time. Slughorn dismissed them.

As they were packing up, Albus and Scorpius' voices returned to normal.

"That was bizarre," Albus said.

"But awesome," Scorpius added.

Albus couldn't help but agree. The first Potions class definitely went well and that was a relief. They hurried up the stairs and exited the Entrance Hall into the grounds, heading toward the courtyard.

"What's up with that Warbeck fellow though?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know what his problem is. Why does it matter that a Potter is in Slytherin? It's so stupid."

They arrived at the courtyard and stood to one side, enjoying the rays of the sun. A few minutes later, Trish showed up with a smudge of dirt on her forehead.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Not at all. You do know you have dirt on your forehead, right?" Scorpius said.

"Yes, _thank you_. Herbology was a bit of a madhouse. One kid was picked up by a plant and with the idiot thrashing around, he knocked me face first into the dirt I was planting my Honking Daffodil seeds in. Professor Longbottom saved him though and the little toerag tried to clean my face. I lost Ravenclaw five points for punching him on the nose," Trish replied miserably.

"You're lucky you didn't get detention," Scorpius said with a low whistle.

"Yeah, Neville isn't big on the fighting, Might have let you down easy because it is the first day," Albus said knowingly.

"Neville? You seem informed about Professor Longbottom," Trish said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"He was in school here with my dad and a family friend. I've known him as long as I've known anyone in my family," Albus replied.

"I bet you will be the teacher's pet in Herbology," Scorpius said with a smirk.

"I hope not! Otherwise I'll write to Dad so he can talk to Professor Longbottom. I don't want any special attention," Albus said quickly.

"It's History of Magic after break, isn't it?" Trish asked, looking about the courtyard.

"Yeah, on the fifth floor."

"I hate history. What's the point to it?" Scorpius asked, yawning.

"Those who do not study history and learn from it are doomed to repeat it," Albus said absent-mindedly.

"I don't remember you ever sounding so sage-y," Trish said, one eyebrow lifted.

"Yeah, that sounded like something an old person would say," said Scorpius.

"My Aunt Hermione said it once when I asked her about the subjects at Hogwarts. Apparently my dad and Uncle Ron found the subject useless and copied off her work."

"Guess I'll copy off you," Scorpius said with a smirk.

"Albus, do you know the boy coming this way?" Trish asked, looking over Albus' shoulder. He turned to see Anthony Warbeck striding towards them with an ugly look on his face.

"Gryffindor from Potions that seems to dislike me for being in Slytherin. Said I was a spawn of evil."

"Well my grandparents would agree but if he tries that with me here, I might just get detention," Trish said, putting her bag on the ground.

"No teachers to protect you now, Potter!" Warbeck said loudly, pulling out his wand.

"Who the hell are you?" Trish asked.

"Shut it, dirt wipe! If you know what is good for you, you wouldn't mix with scum like Potter and Malfoy unless you don't mind Dark wizards."

"Dirt wipe?" Trish repeated, cocking her head to one side, her hip stuck out and her hands on her hips. Albus had a flashback to when he was four years old and James had insulted Trish. She had cocked her head, stuck out her hip and put her hands on her hip a second before she tackled him and started pulling his hair.

Warbeck lifted his wand just as Trish jumped forward and punched him in his gut. Warbeck doubled over with a groan and went onto his knees, his wand dropping to the floor.

"Miss Dursley!"

They spun around to see Professor Rhyner walking towards them, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked sharply, gesturing at Warbeck on the ground.

"He was about to attack Albus, Professor," she said simply.

"And so you thought to attack him like a Muggle?"

"I don't know any magic yet sir, so I couldn't attack him like a witch."

Professor Rhyner opened his mouth and closed it again. It was clear he was restraining from laughter with great effort. After taking a deep breath and releasing it, he continued.

"Be that as it may, Miss Dursley, fighting of any kind is forbidden at Hogwarts. I will have to give you detention. Friday afternoon after classes in my classroom. Mr. Warbeck, I suggest you walk it off. No more fighting."

With that, Professor Rhyner strode away. Warbeck, got to his feet, shot them all venomous looks and hobbled away, clutching his stomach.

"Thanks for that," Albus said with a broad smile.

"That was brilliant! I've never met such a punch-happy person before," Scorpius said, grinning.

Trish smiled weakly and waved the compliments away.

"I'll catch you at History of Magic. Going to get this off my forehead," she said, picking up her bag again.

Just as she vanished from sight, James showed up.

"Albus," he said.

"Hey James," Albus replied, slightly wary. He was as yet unsure of how his brother truly felt.

"And you're a Malfoy, aren't you?" James asked, turning his focus to Scorpius.

"So what if I am?" Scorpius asked haughtily.

"I don't want you to mix with my brother. Bad enough he is in Slytherin without also being associated with the son of a Death Eater," James snarled.

"Listen here, you know Dad said Malfoy was cleared and is now a respected Healer. Dad also said I should tell if you give me a hard time because of me being in Slytherin. And just so you know, I can choose my friends for myself without your help. Just leave us alone, James," Albus said, stepping in front of Scorpius to draw his brother's attention.

"Mixing with _his_ type will rub off on you. I don't want people saying I have a Death Eater for a brother," said James.

"You're such a judgemental ass. You don't even know him. Come on, Scorpius, we should get to class."

Albus pushed past his brother and walked with Scorpius back up to school. He felt so angry. Why is he being judged so harshly for being in Slytherin? So far, he had found more companionship and comfort in Scorpius Malfoy than from his own brother. Was this how life at Hogwarts will be? Being bullied over something he had no control over? Attacked because his father beat the greatest Dark Wizard ever and now he was in the house that same wizard belonged to? Why do people insist on living in the past?

They arrived at the door for History of Magic just as the bell rang. They entered and took their seats quietly. The one wall was full of Famous Witches and Wizards cards. Albus already had the full collection but it was odd seeing it on the wall. On another wall were texts in glass cases, written in languages he did not know but the parchments were cracked and faded with age. The teacher's desk was in the corner, facing the room and the blackboard was opposite the door. Above the blackboard was another case that featured four objects, three that appeared to be broken: a cup, a locket, a tiara and a sword. He knew what they were immediately. The last surviving items of the founders of Hogwarts. Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, Slytherin's locket and Gryffindor's sword. Three were Horcruxes (items that housed part of someone's soul) that his aunt, father and uncle sought out and destroyed to bring down You-Know-Who. Seeing items with such a long a deep history humbled him for a moment. The door opened and Professor Aberforth Dumbledore walked. He had long grey hair and a long grey beard. He wore dark grey robes that swept behind him as he walked in.

"Good afternoon. I am Professor Dumbledore. First years, welcome to History of Magic. Here I shall teach you about the deeds that have made witches and wizards famous or infamous, tell you about wars between wizards and other creatures, how our way of living came to be and more recent history like the downfalls of the Dark Wizards Grindelwald and Voldemort."

Most of the students either winced or gasped at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"No need to fear that name anymore. Voldemort is good and dead and good riddance."

A Hufflepuff raised his shaking hand.

"Yes?"

"Please Professor, were you here at the Battle of Hogwarts?" the Hufflepuff boy asked.

"Yes I was. I helped in the evacuation of the school and in the defence of it as well. But we will get to that part of history when you are older. This year, we will focus on the witches and wizards of the Ancient World. From the sorceress Circe to the warrior wizard Andros the Invincible.

"History of Magic is important to know who we are as the magical community, how we came to where we are now and to learn from the mistakes of the past so that they are not repeated in the future. You all probably have heard about the gods of the ancient world? Zeus, Hera, Mars, Pluto, Ra, Isis and so forth? These deities had temples where most witches and wizards of those ages went to study their craft. They were hailed as priests and priestesses and dazzled both kings and common people alike with their magic. Sometimes the magic was also used to for more nefarious purposes. Take the court magician to King Minos of Crete. His name was Paracelsus and he is infamous as the creator of the Basilisk, a serpent of enormous size, capable of living for centuries. Its stare causes instant death unless viewed indirectly. By way of reflection, for example, one who meets the Basilisk's reflected gaze are merely Petrified. Now, who can tell me what is fatal to a Basilisk?"

Albus' hand went into the air.

"Mr. Potter?"

"The crow of a rooster,"Albus said promptly.

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin. Now, open your copies of _A History of Magic_ please at chapter one. Please read and summarise the important points. Focus mostly on how Paracelsus helped the inventor Daedulus construct the Labyrinth, how he had made the Basilisk and the use to which he had put it. Carry on."

They spent the rest of the lesson reading the chapter on Paracelsus and making notes before Professor Dumbledore read from additional books so that they had a wider perspective on the old wizard.

"For homework, I want an essay on how you would defeat Paracelsus and his Basilisk. At least eleven inches of parchment. To be handed in on Thursday. Class dismissed."

They packed away their books and headed down two floors for Defence Against the Dark Arts. As they waited outside the classroom, James passed them and glared at Albus and Scorpius.

"How you live with him is beyond me," Scorpius muttered.

Albus just shrugged.

"So History of Magic wasn't that bad, was it?" Albus asked.

"Was more interesting that I thought," Scorpius admitted.

"How are you going to take on your Basilisk and Paraleptic-person?" Trish asked, turning away from her fellow Ravenclaws. One of the boys smiled at Albus who smiled back unsurely.

"I don't know. Throw a rooster at the basilisk and run around to keep Paracelsus missing me with his spells till he gets tired and then bash him over the head with a cauldron maybe? Or a rock. I bet there were loads of rocks in Ancient Greece," said Scorpius as the classroom door opened. A tall, pretty woman came out with long black hair cascading down her shoulders. She had warm black eyes and smiled at the students.

"In you go."

They filed into the room. From the roof hung the skeleton of a dragon. Against one wall were pictures of Dark creatures. On the other were pictures of people in various stages of pain, curses that caused horrible effects like extra heads, bloody gashes and so forth. There were also pictures of people performing counter-curses and defensive magic.

"Welcome, first years, to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Chang."

She strode to the front of the class, her sapphire robes flowing majestically.

"The Dark Arts have many forms and those who employ them don't play by the rules. They use forbidden magics, spells punishable by law that could land you in Azkaban for life. Apart from curses defences against them, I will teach you how to take on Dark creatures," she gestured at the pictures to their left, "and also how to use simple spells to help you in most situations where you need to defend yourself or just to give you a little light. I will teach you the basics of combative magic. We are waiting on the Headmistress for permission to reform the Duelling Club for the year. If you wish to join, please come see me after classes and I will put your name down.

Now, first I will teach you a simple spell but one that will always help you when you need light. This spell also works in disorienting certain Dark Creatures. The wand-lighting charm, _Lumos_. Now, this spell does not require any specific movement, only the pronunciation. If you all could please draw your wands now."

Professor Chang waited till everyone held their wand aloft.

"Now, say the spell and imagine light coming from your wand. Will the tip to become light. Try now."

In unison, the room chanted " _Lumos_!"

Here and there a wand's tip flickered to life briefly before dissipating. Albus' own wand sputtered as it fought to stay on. Scorpius' wand remained normal but Trish's wand was alight and strong.

"Well done, Miss Dursley! On your first try. Ten points to Ravenclaw. Now, that wasn't a bad start but those of you whose wands flickered didn't concentrate sufficiently. Let's try again."

For the rest of the class, they uttered the _Lumos_ spell. By the end of the lesson, only Trish and Warbeck's wands were lit. This caused them to stare daggers at each other but apparently Professor Chang did not notice.

"Five points each to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Well done Miss Dursley, Mr Warbeck. So, homework for the rest of you: practise! Off you go."

Scorpius and Albus bade Trish farewell in the Entrance Hall as they wanted to put their bags away before going to dinner.

"I'm starving," Albus said as they left the common room.

"Me, too. I hope they have bacon," he said.

They entered the Great Hall which was already packed. Settling down at the Slytherin table, they saw Goyle was back from the hospital wing after his Potions incident. He said Madam Pomfrey had sorted out his rabbit ears quickly enough but made him drink something to purge the potion from his system and insisted he sleep whilst the potion was worked out. Albus added food from several dishes to his plate and tucked in with enthusiasm. After dinner they went back to the common room. They were one of the first one back and got the best armchairs by the fire.

"So, our first day of Hogwarts is done with," Scorpius said, yawning and stretching.

"Yeah. And it actually went pretty well, despite Warbeck and my brother," said Albus.

"I especially enjoyed it when Trish punched Warbeck. I hope I never forget that moment for as long as I live," Scorpius said with snicker.

Albus laughed and then pulled out his wand.

"Shall we start practising _Lumos_?" Albus asked.

"Yeah I suppose. Don't want to be the only losers not being able to do it."

They practised but still only got a flicker. The process was helped when the prefect, Megan Wolfe, came over to help them and used a minor Stinging Hex as motivation to concentrate. After a couple of those, both Albus and Scorpius mastered the _Lumos_ spell pretty quickly.

"I wonder if torture is the only way we will master spells?" Scorpius grumbled as he climbed into bed an hour later.

"I really hope not. One more session with Megan like that and I'll throw myself off the Astronomy Tower. It has to be less painful," Albus replied as he got into bed too.

"I bet they still won't let you skip homework even if you died," Scorpius mumbled.

Albus just shook his head and fell asleep the minute his head hit his pillow, satisfied that his first day wasn't as horrible as he had dreaded.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Basics

Chapter Three

The Basics

"Are you sure this is the place?" Harry Potter whispered, glancing around the corner at the dilapidated house on the corner. It was two storeys high, the windows nailed closed with planks. The paint was faded and peeling, more than one crack ran along the wall. The house definitely did not receive much care.

"According to my source, yeah," answered Ron Weasley.

Harry's hand was grasping his wand in an inner pocket of his dark grey jacket. His black hair was as dishevelled as ever with his glasses framing his green eyes. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead was currently covered by a part of stray fringe. Ron had his wand up the sleeve of his coat, ready to slide into his hand at a moment's notice. His wavy red hair reached just above his shoulders. His freckles, though fewer than when he was younger, was hidden by the darkness. The street lamp nearest them kept flickering. They looked around to make sure the coast was clear and no Muggles were there to bear witness. Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of a sack and draped it over Ron, who was so tall he had to crouch quite a bit to be fully covered.

"All right, I'll go in through the front and you go around the back. You'll be able to catch him by surprise if I don't get him first," Harry muttered.

Ron agreed and Harry heard his footsteps as he crossed the road. Harry pulled his wand out and went toward the house. He flicked his wand at the flickering street lamp and it went out completely. He reached the dark, wooden front door and tested the doorknob. It was locked.

" _Alohomora_ ," Harry whispered, pointing his door at the keyhole.

He heard the lock click and pushed the door open. He was in a dark foyer, with a hallway to his left, a staircase to his right and a doorframe right across from him. He decided to not light his wand and closed the door quietly behind him. He glanced around, squinting in the dark to see for any sign of movement, his wand at the ready. He crept as quietly as he could to the room opposite the foyer. It turned out to be a living room that lead off to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, the back door opened by itself and closed. He knew Ron had just entered. Harry pressed his index finger to his lips. Unsure of whether or not Ron saw him, he went back into the living room. All the chairs and couches were draped in white. There were candle stubs dotting the mantel piece of the fireplace. In the fireplace itself was a small mound of ashes. Harry scoured the room thoroughly before inspecting the rest of the ground floor. When he was sure it was clear, he went towards the old staircase. It reminded him a lot of the one under which he had slept for ten years when he had lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He took a step and the stair creaked. Harry winced as the sound shattered the silence. He heard a muffled sound from the landing above. Harry cursed softly.

Pointing his wand to the above landing he muttered, " _Muffliato_ ," and went up the steps. There were several doors on this landing. He heard Ron come up the steps just as he opened the first door which turned out to be closet. He poked into the shelves with his wand but there was no one. He saw another door open as he closed the closet. He followed Ron into the room which seemed to have belonged to a baby. There were a couple of shattered porcelain dolls on the floor, a faded white crib and old rocking chair that was on its side. They quickly searched the room to make sure it was clear. As Harry returned to the landing, he heard a shout as someone came at him.

" _Impedimenta!_ " he shouted. A jet of light blasted the figure, throwing them backwards. Another door opened and another figure came at him.

" _Stupefy!_ "

A blast of red streaked over Harry's shoulder and struck the person. They froze and fell forward, not moving.

Harry lit his wand to give him some light. Ron pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and lit his wand as well. They peered at the two downed assailants. They were Muggles but their eyes had a cloudy look about them.

"Imperius Curse," Harry muttered. As he straightened, they heard the door slam downstairs and a peal of laughter. Harry raced to the nearest window and saw his quarry turn on the spt and vanish into thin air.

"Damn it! Rodolphus just Disapparated!" Harry said furiously.

"We'll get him. He can't run forever," Ron replied.

"We better get the Obliviators down here to make them forget this," Harry said, gesturing at the Muggles. He pointed his wand at the one that first attacked him and used the Stunning spell on him too.

They combed through the rest of the house but found no clue as to where Rodolphus Lestrange would be going next or anything at all.

"We should go, there's nothing here," Ron said when they were finally done.

Harry nodded and sighed. They exited the house and Disapparated back to the Ministry of Magic so that they can write their reports for the Auror Office and notify the Obliviators about the Muggles whose memories would need to be modified.

As Albus and Scorpius entered the common room the next morning, some of the first years were clustered around the notice board, talking excitedly.

"What's up do you think?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shrugged, so they went to investigate.

A new notice had been put up during the night. The first years would have their first flying lesson on Saturday.

"Excellent!" Scorpius said, smiling brightly.

"Love Quidditch, do you?" asked a voice behind them.

Adam was standing there, eyeing the notice.

"Of course," Scorpius replied, turning his back on Adam.

"Well don't think you will ever make the house team, Malfoy. I heard your father was an awful flyer so I doubt there is much hope for you," Adam laughed and walked away.

"Can't I drown him in my cauldron?" Scorpius asked.

"I think it might be frowned upon," Albus replied.

He didn't feel the same excitement about the notice as the rest of them. As they walked up to breakfast, Scorpius noted his lack of joy.

"Don't you like flying?" he inquired.

"Not so much. I mean, I suppose I'm a fair flyer but still, never really cared for it."

"But your father was apparently a brilliant Seeker! They even allowed him onto the Gryffindor team when he was a first year and they rarely allow that. And isn't your mother a Chaser for England?"

"I know and yes. James took after both of them. He is on the Gryffindor team but plays Keeper. As I said, I'm fair but I really just don't care so much about it. I'd rather focus on real lessons."

"I'm starting to question this friendship," Scorpius said, but winked to show he was only joking.

Albus smiled and sat down to start his breakfast.

In Transfiguration they continued trying to turn a toothpick into a needle. On his third try, Albus finally succeeded, the only person in the class to have done so. Professor Rhyner held up the needle for the class to see and awarded Slytherin house twenty points. By the end of the lesson, most people had only managed to partially turn their toothpicks into needles. Trish and four others managed a complete transfiguration and each were awarded five points to their respective houses.

"Professor Rhyner seems a little point-happy, doesn't he?" Scorpius said as they left the classroom.

"I'm not complaining," Trish said.

She went up the marble staircase as the Slytherins went outside toward the greenhouses for Herbology. They had the lesson with the Gryffindors.

Professor Longbottom was waiting for them to line up and quiet down. He was tall, with wavy dark hair. He wore dark green robes specked with dirt, slight tears in his sleeves.

"Good morning first years! We will be working in greenhouse one today!" he said happily, opening the door for them.

The greenhouse was rather hot but the sun's rays were blocked by massive leaves from a number of plants growing up towards the roof, forming a second roof of sorts.

"Welcome to Herbology, the study and handling of magical plants. I am Professor Longbottom. I advise you to always wear your dragonhide gloves during lessons and take particular care when handling magical flora. Unlike regular plants, these might just kill you if you misuse them in any way. Or at least scream their discomfort," he added quickly as several people looked alarmed.

"Right, let's get to it. You will notice that in front of each of you is a small mound of earth. In these mounds are the seeds of Flitterblooms. These plants seem quite ordinary apart from two things. Who can tell me what those two things are?"

A fellow Slytherin put her hand up. She was a pudgy, dark skinned girl with hazel eyes and her hair in pigtails.

"Yes, Miss…?"

"Elayna Phatchit. Flitterbloom stalks and leaves move of their own accord, mostly swaying. If the seeds are placed anywhere apart from ground, they burst and spread roots right where they are."

"Very well said. Now, this doesn't seem very useful but Flitterbloom leaves are used in some restorative draughts, the stalk and roots in certain antidotes. You will no doubt use them in Potions at some point this year.

"Today we will be planting these Flitterbloom seeds into individual pots. You will have to locate the seeds in your mounds but you will have to be quick with potting them, otherwise, as Miss Phatchit correctly says, they will burst and spread roots. Getting rooted by a Flitterbloom can be a real displeasure and I'm sure you don't want to spend your second day back in the hospital wing. Remember, time is of the essence. Begin!"

Albus pulled on his dragonhide gloves, took up a small hand shovel and a sifter. He scooped some dirt onto the sifter, sifted the dirt through until only a few seeds remained. He quickly dropped them on the mound before they could start sprouting. The seeds were bright green flecked with yellow spots and seem to be squirming slightly. Albus pulled a pot closer, picked up his first seed and dropped it into the pot.

"Mr Potter! Please handle your seeds gently!" Professor Longbottem called down the table with a frown on his face.

"Yes, sir," Albus mumbled, flushing.

He definitely didn't have to worry about getting any special attention.

He took care to place his seeds more gently but still quickly. Professor Longbottom walked around the class, pouring water into the pots that were already done. By the end of the lesson, a tiny stalk with one small leaf was already starting to sprout.

"Flitterblooms grow pretty fast but only live for a week or two. This batch ought to be ready for Professor Slughorn soon,' said Professor Longbottom as the bell rang.

They packed up their things and headed back up to school to quickly wash the dirt off their faces and hands before heading to Potions.

Professor Slughorn came in just as they took their seats.

"Today will be a bit more theoretical," he said to the class.

There was a shuffle as they got out parchments, quills and ink as well as their textbooks.

"Now, throughout your school career, you will learn a lot about a variety of poisons, but more importantly, their antidotes. Now let me see… Mr Warbeck, could you please tell us of a poisonous plant that can be used in Potions?"

"Deadly Nightshade, sir," Warbeck replied after a few seconds of thought.

"Correct! Who can give me an example of a rare poisonous ingredient gotten from an animal?"

Albus put his hand up, along with Scorpius.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Basilisk venom," Scorpius said promptly.

"Very good! Another, Mr Potter?"

"An Acromantula mandible?"

"Quite right! Unlike most spiders who have venom sacs elsewhere in their bodies, Acromantula have numerous venom pockets in their mandibles that constantly coats them in poison. These mighty beasts do, however, require quite a lot of water to keep their process of toxic generation active. Without water, the venom pockets could dry up, perhaps permanently. Now, I would like you to copy the following down on the identification of common poisons. Most common poisons share a vague scent masked by more potent ones, a slight texture that requires some training to identify and so forth. You will find additional information in you textbooks in the chapter on common poisons. Carry on."

The rest of the lesson consisted of the writing down of the information Slughorn had on the board and summarising relevant information from their Potions handbook. The sound of quills scratching on parchment filled the dungeon for the rest of the period with the occasional ruffle of paper. With five minutes of their lesson left, Slughorn called for their attention again.

"If you had not finished your notes, they will be homework. But now for the real homework. You will find an array of poisons in your handbook. To be handed in on Friday, I want you to write an essay on what antidote you will concoct for a poison of your choice. Please be specific because you will be applying your essay to your practical mixing of the antidote. I will provide the poisons you choose for you to work with on Friday. That will be all, class dismissed."

They had double Defence Against the Dark Arts after break time. Professor Chang was patiently waiting whilst they settled down.

"Good afternoon class. I hope you had done your homework because you will now try again to perform the wand-lighting charm. Let's see how you do."

Everyone pulled out their wands and said " _Lumos!_ "

It would seem like everyone had practised sufficiently because every wand tip was alight.

"Very well done! Now- Yes, Mr Warbeck?"

Warbeck had his hand in the air.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I am not sure how this spell is useful when defending against any Dark Arts," Warbeck said abruptly.

"For one thing, Mr Warbeck, shining light in the dark could help illuminate what you face. How will you know the correct way of attack or defence if you cannot see?" Professor Chang asked patiently.

Warbeck still looked utterly unconvinced and Professor Chang noticed this.

"Please come here, Mr Warbeck."

Anthony got up and walked up to the front of the class, all eyes on him. Professor Chang flicked her wand and her desk slid backwards.

"Take out your wand and hold it the way I hold mine. This is a battle position for duelling. We bow to each other and then return to our battle positions."

They bowed at one another and it was clear now that Warbeck looked nervous and quite possibly scared.

Professor Chang twirled her wand and the class was shrouded in darkness. Several people screamed in surprise. A second later they heard her say " _Lumos!_ "

Her wand lit up right in Warbeck's face. He cried out in both surprise and pain: the sudden light had temporarily blinded him.

" _Nox!_ "

The wand light was gone. Followed by a bang and a streak of silver light, laughter erupted from where Warbeck was. With a wave of her wand, Professor Chang restored light to the classroom. Warbeck was on his knees, his wand next to him; he was clutching his stomach, laughing.

Professor Chang pointed her wand at him and said " _Finite Incatatum!_ "

"As you can see, in the darkness the wand lighting charm was used to great effect offensively followed by a tickling charm. Just because a spell is basic, doesn't mean it is useless. Everything I will teach you can be used to great effect if you but use your imagination a bit. Since I believe you should at least the basics of duelling, we shall today practice and learn about the formalities of duelling."

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes and practicing battle poses, dodging and bowing as well as the rules of modern duelling. Many students failed at the dodging part, succumbing to whichever jinx or hex Professor Chang threw at them. Albus had managed to not get hit once, a feat only matched by Trish, Adam and a Hufflepuff girl whose name he didn't know.

It was actually a rather entertaining lesson and by its end, most of them whispered of Warbeck's humiliation. Scorpius was especially ecstatic about it.

"Good afternoon everyone! I am your Charms master, Professor Flitwick. In Charms you will learn the manipulation of the mundane. From making objects float to vanishing them completely, Charms is quite essential in most of the careers you might pursue after Hogwarts. We will be learning basic spells this year starting with the levitation charm, _Wingardium Leviosa_. The pronunciation is instrumental to the success of the spell as well as the wand gesture. Make your 'gar' nice and long and pay special heed to 'o' sound. Thus! Win-GAAR-dium Levi-O-sa. Why don't you try?"

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " the class rang out.

"Well done. Now to the wand movement. It is quite elementary. A nice swish and flick. Make sure your swish isn't too long and make your flick as quick as you can. With the combination of spell and gesture, your mind must maintain the image of the object you wish to levitate being levitated. Willpower! Through willpower and correct proceedings, you will master the charm. Please write all of this down."

As the class took out their quills and started to write, Professor Flitwick performed a few of the charms they would do be studying in their years at Hogwarts. His desk floated into the air, his books did cartwheels and he made a fly grow to the size of a cat before returning it to its normal state after a few people creamed in alarm. The rest of the lesson he had them practising the swish and flick movement, walking amongst them with his head barely reaching the table tops. He corrected those whose techniques were lacking and congratulated those who were spot on. After the movements, he went on to let the practice the announcement of the charm. Again he had to correct those who put too much focus on the incorrect syllables. When the bell rang, he promised they will try to execute the spell in their next lesson.

"I like Professor Flitwick," Trish commented as they descended the moving staircases.

"I look forward to making stuff float," said Albus.

"I think it will be fun. I can levitate Warbeck into the air and make him fall on his face!" Scorpius said brightly.

"I like the way you think, Malfoy," Trish said appreciatively.

They kept making up scenarios of how they could use the spells they had learned so far to go up against Warbeck but Trish won with a combination of blinding him, levitating him up to the Astronomy and then shoving him off.


End file.
